Bringing Home Babies
by Moonlight Querida
Summary: Byakuya, she is still your wife.Even if she is in this complicating situation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bringing Home Babies**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. However the plot is mine.

Well, this title should rock your brain a little:] anyway, this fiction is dedicated to all those fans who wished that Byakuaya and Hisana had children :}

*****

"According to the reports given to Yamamoutou, the female should be close by..." Ikkaku said while scanning the area.

"Well, there is no sign of her here..." Yumichika quickly added in while walking up the street to meet them,

"Can someone please tell me why we are looking for this female?" Ichigo whined.

"She is pregnant, Ichigio" they both answered flatly.

Blinking his eyes for a few seconds, Ichigo felt his jaw slackened before enquiring,

"Dead souls can become pregnant?"

"In rare cases Ichigo, some souls were already pregnant when they arrived. However, they had a miscarriage shortly afterwards. Unohana wants to put an end to that cycle, so the people of Rukongai have been informed that anyone seen pregnant must be reported" Yumichika said nonchalantly.

"Hmph. I guess we have to find her even if the streets are dark and I can't even see my own fingers" he replied sarcastically.

"It is definitely dark out here, but if we search-" Yumichika began before he was interrupted,

"For a faint reiatsu, we might be able to find her, easily said that done Yumichika" Ichigo sneered.

"Oh come on Ichigo, do not make up your face like that...it makes you look so not adorable!" Yumichika replied in a sing-song voice.

"I will show you adorable..." Ichigo said while gritting his teeth.

"_**I have found her!**_" a voice in the distance shouted.

Both flabbergasted, Ichigo and Yumichika quickly stopped their argument and _**shunpoed**_ to the direction of the voice. Passing the make shift huts, Ichigo couldn't help but asked,

"I thought dead souls are well taken care of in Rukongai, but it seems as if I am wrong..."

"Ichigo, don't talk about it" Yumichika replied while shoting him a sympathetic look.

Soon they arrived at the building where Ikkaku was busy waited on them and was obviously struggling to hold the woman properly.

"My, my you sure got a huge haul on your shoulders" Yumichika replied while smiling brightly,

"Yeah, and I would appreciate some help here" he said through gritted teeth.

A couple moans were heard from the female and that alerted the team that they needed to move fast.

"Where did you find her, and where is Ichigo?" Yumichika replied while wrapping her in the blanket Unohana had said they should carry.

"He is busy dealing with the family who took care of her, you know, getting their names and other stuff like that so they can be paid for their hospitality"

"So she was actually taken care of, well that could explain why she was so clean" Yumichika replied while observing her clothing.

"Guys, I am finished..." he started off calmly before yelling,

"Holy shitballs!" as he gesticulated.

"Will you shut up, can't you see she is sleeping!" Ikkaku shouted while pointing to the female.

"Don't you know who _**that**_ is?" he shrieked.

"No Ichigo, don't you think if I had a clue-"

"That is Byakuya's wife!" he shrieked again.

"And so what if she is Bya-" Ikkaku started before yelling, "You are out of your freaking mind Ichigo, he is a widow!"

"Byakuya's wife looked a lot like Rukia or vice-versa, right" he stated calmly.

"Yes" Ikkaku replied flatly.

"Then tell me if she doesn't look like Rukia now" Ichigo continued while moving a couple of the long tresses from the woman's face and putting some shorter ones in front.

Realizing that she did look like Rukia he replied,

"Maybe she got reincarnated or something of the sort?"

"Well, whether or not she is reincarnated, Byakuya is going to kill us if we don't deliver her and something happens to her!"

Nodded his head, he handed Ichigo the woman and turned to face Yumichika.

"Hey, Yumich-, where the hell did he go?" Ikkaku enquired while looking from left to right.

"Hey, I gonna leave now, catch me up back later okay" Ichigo replied before turning the corner and disappearing.

*****

"Don't you look so adorable" Yumichika said to himself as he rubbed his face and look at the figure in the broken glass admiringly.

"Hey!" a voice shouted,

'I bet that is Ikkaku coming to spoil the lovely time I have dedicated to my self' he thought as he continued to sigh and smile cutely at the figure in the glass.

"Let's get going, you self- obsessed pig!" Ikkaku shouted as he grabbed the sleeve of Yumichika's collar and began dragging him from the mirror.

"Just one more minute please" he whined while pulling himself in the other direction.

"I said come on!" Ikkaku shouted again before hauling him away once again.

Finally, he had reached the fourth division barracks and he couldn't be happier. Rukia's sister was so heavy, he felt like he would collapsed soon from the weight. So, he couldn't stop thinking how she was able to even walk during this pregnancy as he walked and shunpoed to get her here.

"Oye!" he shouted to a squad member pushing a bed to room 42. She immediately turned around to face him before gasping at him and pushing the bed in his direction. He gently laid the delicate woman on the cotton bed before saying,

"Where is captain Unohana?"

Fixing a couple pillows to support her back, she replied,

"She is in a captains' meeting right now, and I am afraid-" she started before looking up to see that he had already left. Shrugging her shoulders, she pushed the bed slowly down the hall, careful not to wake the sleeping woman. She took some time to observe the lady and found that she was very beautiful, short but petite and long ebony tresses. She smiled when she saw her hand resting on the huge bulge.

"_**My dear lady, I hope they will not die"**_ she muttered softly before stopping in front of room 52 and pushing it open.

*****

The captains were standing in the conference room, undivided attention directed at head captain Yamamoutou,

"My fellow captains, as you can see there is a lot of damaged done to Soul Society which needs to be fix soon, I want all of you to-"

"Captain Unohana!" a voice shouted as the door flew open to reveal the substitute shinigami of Soul Society. All eyes were on him as he walked passed the head captain to where she stood.

"You're needed immediately" he stated before grasping her hand and dragging her to the door.

"Ichigo!" she replied while stopping, "I am in am meeting, you cannot just haul me off like that in front of the head captain" she continued.

"Okay then..." he pushed her behind him and said flatly,

"Head Captain Yamamoutou, is needed" before proceeding to haul her off again.

"Ichigo, you are being utterly disrespe-"

"Listen , I have gone through too much hell for you to be disciplining me at this moment, besides I do not want that _**thing**_" he stated while looking at Byakuya, "...to kill me" he finished.

"And it has just crossed my mine, _**boy**_" Byakuya replied icily.

She looked at both of them glaring at each other before asking,

"What is it, Ichigo?" she enquired while looking into his hazel eyes.

"Remember that case you assigned me and two other members from squad twelve...?" he enquired.

"Did you find her?" she enquired frantically, suddenly remembering.

"Yes, and let's say she is not in the basic stage of the process" he replied while struggling to find the right words to avoid suspicion.

"Bring me to her immediately" she commanded while grasping his sleeve. Nodding his head, he lifted her body and disappeared in the night. A few minutes after they had left Byakuya enquired angrily,

"Does anyone know what that mission is about?"

"I think it is about a pregnant female that was reported to captain Yamamoutou a few days ago" Ukitake quickly answered trying to appease his anger.

"And what does that mission have to do with me?"

Hearing no reply, he gave the head captain a quick nod before motioning to the door and shunpoing to the fourth division barracks, not hearing the head captain's call.

******

Arriving at the division, Ichigo and Unohana hurried through the main door while Unohana asked him a few questions,

"How is her condition Ichigo, and what does this have to do with Lord Kuchiki" she said while removing a glove from a silver box and slipping it over her right hand.

Grasping her shoulders, he turned her to face him. Exhaling loudly he replied,

"It's Hisana"

Unohana eyes widened at the two words and remain still for a few moments before proceeding down the hall to room52.

"Then why didn't you inform Lord Kuchiki as well" she began a few seconds later.

"Inform Byakuya!" he shouted in an incredulous tone as they arrived at the room. She gently pulled the door opened to see one of her squad member tending to her.

"Oh my..." Unohana said as she beheld the sight before her. The female stopped tending to her and spun to face the entrance,

"Captain!" she gasped.

"Saya, can I see what you have recorded" she said as she moved to observe the sleeping Hisana closer. Nodding, Saya took the book and handed it to her before saying,

"She is not in a bad state captain; however she needs more nutrients and should relax often to prevent spraining of the ankle"

"Amm, I will just stay outside" Ichigo said a couple minutes after when he saw her about to remove her clothing.

Smiling, Unohana replied "I am sorry , I forgot you were here and thanks for bringing her here"

"You're welcome" and with that he stepped through the door. He was about to move before he saw_** him**_ coming down the hall.

'No way in hell' he thought as he approached him.

", may I ask you why I am involved in this situ-"

Suddenly the door opened and a smiling Unohana came out, closing it behind her she was about to speak until she saw _**him.**_

"Lord Kuchiki, you're just the person I wanted to see..." she stuttered out nervously. Arching an annoyed brow at her, she continued,

"We have a very delicate situation that must be treated profess-"

And the door opened again and brought_** him**_ his demise,

"Captain, she has awoken!" an exited Saya said before seeing Byakuya and removing all chirpiness,

"Who has awoken?" Byakuya enquired before pushing past her and entering the room. Unohana had tried to say something to him, but he knew something was off about this situation.

He stopped in his tracks after seeing her face, but instead of short tresses she had long ebony ones.

"Hisana" he gasped softly and he watched as she turned her head to face him, her blue piercing his heart again,

"Byakuya-sama" she muttered softly while gently rubbing the huge bulge.

He eyes widen, he had not seen that and now he suddenly felt numb.

He tried to put words together.

But his mind was jumbled.

He knew it began with why but he couldn't figure it out.

And then he found them and fitted them properly.

_**Why was his Hisana with child?**_

*****

Well, that the end of chapter one:) I intend for this fiction to be my first completed story and I want to finish it in five days for it is five chapters long:)

I need motivation though, one chapter each day, (I have to do it:)

_**Now what will Byakua do with a pregnant Hisana?(chuckles evily)**_

_**Review please:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. However the plot is mine.

Well, this title should rock your brain a little:] anyway, this fiction is dedicated to all those fans who wished that Byakuaya and Hisana had children :}

*****

He was lost...

Those words seem to bite into his soul every time he remembered what she had said,

"Byakuya, she is still your wife. Even if she is in this complicating situation..." Unohana had said after he had left the room to get _**a lot**_ of fresh air.

He sat up in bed looking at the picture he had taken so many years, preferably decades, to the one lying beside him on her back. This Hisana in his hand compared to the one laying beside him were the same, except for the fact that she had been touched by some body else and was now lying in bed totally amnesic and heavily pregnant.

He had to get up, the thought of somebody else touching his Hisana drove him out of his mind and he felt like doing horrible things, such as killing those babies and moving on with his life, with her safely by his side.

Moving to the window, he opened it and sat on its ledge looking at her form carefully,

'She wanted those children' he thought, the way she protectively stroke the bulge in her sleep showed that she cared for them deeply. _**'Them'**_, that pronoun was also driving him insane, if it was one, then maybe he could live with her and some other man's child for the rest of his life, but no, fate have finally decided his punishment for all his proud and rational behaviour he had done in the past.

But, he had apologized to Rukia and even that _**boy**_, so why should he be given this punishment for his folly. He couldn't help but bang his fist on the wall. An unfortunately, a few minutes later, he heard a low moan coming from his bed.

"Hisana" he muttered softly before moving from the ledge to sit by her side. Her eyes were closed and he had thought the banging hadn't affected her, but as he got up to move a hand grabbed hold of his yukata and he turned around slowly to see her looking at him through soft blue eyes and knew right there he wouldn't leave her, even if this situation was about to drive him nuts.

She looked him over slowly before saying,

"Byakuya-sama, you look _**horrible**_, have you ate anything since night..." she continued while looking at his obviously stressed form, his hair looked like it hadn't been combed for a week and his eyes were red and swollen. She gently began to push herself into a sitting position before he stopped her.

"Hisana, please get some sleep, I'll make sure to look my best in the morrows"

She narrowed her eyes slowly before nodding her head and lying back on the pillow, and later fell a sleep a few minutes after. He watched as she relax again and place her hand on her bulge.

Exhaling loudly, he gently laid his tired body beside her, wondering what the elders would think this time of his disobedience, unfortunately _**trice.**_

*****

"This is utterly preposterous!" the eldest of the elders shouted and at the same time banged his hand against the table. The other elders muttered and nodded in agreement.

"First, you marry her..." an elder began. Defiance number one, he noted drily.

"Second, you adopt her sister into this noble family and..." a female started again before fixing her glasses firmly on her face. Insolence, number two is revealed and he mentally rolled his eyes.

"And now you want to be as _**bold **_as you were in the past and take her children that did not come from your sperm, are you out of your mind milord!" the eldest shouted.

He simply raised his hand to silence him before stating,

"She is going to remain here-"

"How is it going to look on the clan milord when everyone finds out that you took this girl off the street, pregnant, and willingly accepts her children?" an elderly woman pleaded,

"How will you feel when you see her children having no resemblance of you?" another female elder pleaded.

"She probably even caught some disease from her _**rutting**_ with those men of Rukongai" a male elder had the audacity to say.

"Who the hell said that?" Byakuya replied in a very low and dangerous tone. The elder raised his hand slowly and Byakuya commanded flatly,

"Get out of my house"

The elder totally flabbergasted tried to dissuade his master,

"But milord-"

"I said get out!" he shouted while removing Senbonzakura from its sheath. The elder hurriedly left the room and was on his way off the grounds.

"Now, does anyone wishes to say something?"

Silence...

"Not even a vowel?" as he raised an arched brow to them.

Deafening silence...

"Well then, the problem has been resolved for this is what will happen. Hisana will remain on the castle grounds and it is imperative that she'll be given the utmost respect and attention now and after her pregnancy. End of discussion" he stated firmly before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"How this could have happened, the _**medication**_ was supposed to prevent her soul from being reincarnated!" A furious elder shouted a couple minutes later.

"We'll just give it to her it again" another elder stated lamely, "Then she could go back to her death bed and maybe he would learn his lesson that we'll not have a woman like that in _**our**_ house"

"Indeed, I will order the same maid to place it in her drink this afternoon" the next elder said as he removed the green phial from his pocket and looked at it admiringly. The other elders smiled at the recognition of the bottle and was snickering softly not noticing that their victim had heard everything and had removed herself from the window.

*****

"Lady Hisana, how do you wish your hair to be done today?" Suki enquired while looking at Hisana's doleful eyes through the mirror.

"Whatever you desire Suki" Hisana replied flatly while turning to look at the gardens. Frowning and nodding her head, Suki began brushing her ebony tresses to one side.

"Do you intend to wear it short again, my lady?" Suki enquired a few minutes later, trying to break the deafening silence that was very much getting to her head.

"Probably" she replied still staring at the window.

Frustrated and miserable, Suki turned Hisana's head slowly to face the mirror,

"Hisana-san, this is definitely not your day, what is wrong?" she pleaded as she watched her mistress wipe a tear from her face,

"Suki, have I done anything wrong to my husband since I came yesterday, because my husband is rejecting my affections and I am in a very delicate situation and cannot cope with these problems now" she replied softly as the tears began flowing from her face.

"Hisana-san..." she started while patting her shoulders gently, "Maybe it is the babies you are carrying" she continued as she tied the hair to one side with a black band.

"But they're _**his**_ Suki, so what is the problem, I look ugly or am I too fat?" she enquired while looking at her self through the mirror.

"The ugly part is _**definitely**_ not the problem and how do you know the babies are his?" she enquired with a incredulous tone to her voice.

Hisana shook her head forcefully, successfully removing Suki's hand from her hair,

"What do you mean if I know if they are _**his**_" she replied very angrily.

"Well..., to begin with, pregnancies only last for a short period and it is impossible he got you pregnant-"

"Frisoki Saya, I am sitting here in front of you having a conversation, right?" she enquired while twirling a loose strand.

"Yes my lady, indeed you are" she stuttered out nervously,

"Well Saya, if I can sit here and have a conversation with you, then why can't I be pregnant for my husband?"

"Well putting it _**that**_ way-"

"Thank you Saya" Hisana interrupted again, "Do you perhaps have a phial on you right now?" she continued while slowly getting up from the chair and allowing Saya to put on her blue kimono and pearly white obi.

"Yes my lady, the elders have insisted that you get this tonic, an appreciation of your pregnancy" she replied while adjusting the obi to fit Hisana's frame.

"Hand it to me" she commanded. Nodding, Saya took the phial from out of her inner kimono and gave Hisana the bottle.

"Saya, can you please tell Elnod to inform Lord Kuchiki that I have left the premises" she stated as she walked to the door.

"Where to, and what is wrong with the phial because I have already placed it in your tea for lunch" she replied.

Smiling brightly, Hisana commanded,

"Serve the tea to elder Maki and make sure you are present at lunch this afternoon, as for my destination, it is not necessary" she continued before leaving through the door.

*****

"Mayuri-sama' a timid voice began.

"What is it now Nemu?" he barked, clearly annoyed that she had disturbed him.

"Lady Kuchiki wishes to speak with you" she finished while proceeding to give him his clothing and facial make-up. He simply nodded and she placed them back on the table.

'Captain Kuchiki's wife...'he thought while rubbing his chin.

"Send her in" he replied shortly afterwards.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama" Nemu replied while making an elegant bow.

*****

She waited patiently for a few minutes by the door and glimpsed some male squad members observing her from a far. She overheard a few conversations they had spoken and had blushed a couple times at their choice of words.

"Kuchiki-sama clearly doesn't deserve her, he is such a pompous ass-" but before he could finish, what seemed to be his friend knock him real hard on the head,

"Hey, she is just a few metres away, what if she hears you" he chastised.

She slowly turned to face them and smiled coyly when she saw their faces turned beet red.

"Lady Kuchiki" the familiar voice began and instantly snapped her out of her flirtatious mood.

"Mayuri-sama says you can see him now" she continued. Nodding, she proceeded through the doors and couldn't help but smile at the last comment,

"_**She still does look beautiful"**_

*****

I watched as the young girl immediately bowed and left the room with the man everyone seemed to be afraid of, but he looked alright_**. It was not that he wore a scary mask or any facial make-up.**_

"What do you want?' he enquired while breaking a nail and she couldn't help but cringed at the sight. She removed the green phial from her inner kimono and handed it to him.

"I would like you to run a few test on the contents in the bottle" she said while relaxing in the comfortable armchair he had given her permission to sit in.

I watched as he shook the phial in front of him before asking,

"Do you believe it is poison?"

I simply nodded and watched to my horror as he removed the stopper and drank a good dose of its contents. He must have noticed my expression on my face and simply raised his hand before saying,

"Silly woman, poison doesn't affect me" and couldn't help but show the yellow teeth in his mouth after he saw how I reacted to his statement.

"Rare nightshades and anaesthetics" he replied flatly before continuing,

"Functions: anaesthetic numbs a part of the body and the nightshade deteriorates that area of numbness"

My eyes widened at the findings and couldn't believe this was how the elders had decided to get rid of her.

"However, I must say there is something quite odd about this poison"

"What is it?" I enquired desperately trying to take the information quickly and hurry back to manor for it was getting late.

"_**It slowly rots the soul and eventually prevents it from reincarnated,**_ I know this because the nightshades are so strong they can do just that, however Lady Kuchiki I have the cure for it since you were smart enough to get the phial" he said while getting up from the chair and removing a white phial from the countertop.

"Please Lady Kuchiki, I would love to see some executions or have some bodies for my experiments" he chuckled evilly at her.

"_**So, bust them today at lunch"**_ he said while handing her the bottle.

******

"You have to tell him Elnod!" Saya pleaded with the man in the hallway.

"What is it?" a very familiar voice said. The two servants gulped before Elnond spoke,

"Milord, Lady Kuchiki has left the premises to an unknown location and says she will be back shortly"

________________________________________________________________

_**I thought I would never make it, but luckily I did even with a Ten hour power cut!! Please inform me of my mistakes.**_

_**Wonder what will happen at lunch today (chuckles very evilly;))**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bringing Home Babies**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. However the plot is mine.

Well, this title should rock your brain a little:] anyway, this fiction is dedicated to all those fans who wished that Byakuaya and Hisana had children :}

I thought Byakuaya would be easy to write, who the hell was I fooling (Answer: Nobody but my self, obviously;)

Anywho, I thank you very much for your wonderful reviews, at least now I can get some people off my back(sighs...)

*****

He has done a thoroughly check of the main rooms of his mansion and still there was no sign of his ebony haired lover...

Maybe she is with her personal maid somewhere on the grounds that he had not check, example the koi pond , besides it is not as if she could possibly leave the grounds to an unknown destination, he thought while walking through the main entrance for the third time. This morning had started out bad, first he had to see the other "Byakuyas' in his home and second he had to have an all out war with them.

This day was definitely not going good and he had promised Hisana that he would be his best today. However, it seems as if his best was not going to surface today, he thought as he walked along the hallway. If he hadn't been focus enough, then maybe he would have missed the harsh whispering of two persons.

"You have to tell him" he heard a feminine voice say, but it was more like pleading. His curiosity always got the better of him when he was younger, but this is, after all his house, so why then should he not be allowed to hear this.

"What is it?" he had asked when he saw Hisana's maid without _**her**_ and the grounds man Elnod and he had observed their nervous and fidgeting bodies as they heard him.

"Milord, Lady Kuchiki has left the premises to an unknown location and says she will be back shortly" he heard the man stuttered out a few minutes after.

He didn't remember answering, but he knew he had walked away from them making a vow as he walked to the dining room.

'Curiosity kills the cat..." he thought angrily as he reached the shoji door, "and this Byakuya refuses to be the cat anymore'

****

"Milord, where is your Lady?" the youngest of the elders began while looking at the three empty seats. He had entered the room without even acknowledging anyone; and no one had been brave enough to question him, so why did this one have to.

He turned to face the elder and gave him the best glare he could muster up, and to his dismay another elder began, except that he disliked him the most.

"Milord, do we have to wait on your wife to arrive because it seems as if she will not be here anytime soon" Elder Kuriki Maki said after thirty minutes of waiting at the table for food to be served.

"Listen Kurika Maki, I know of a rule where we sit and wait for all the diners to arrive before we begin serving. However, if you're that hungry, you could just go to the kitchen and asked for food, that is if they don't rip you apart first..." he said while looking at the window.

He watches the elder gulped before settling comfortably on the mat, before he heard a muffled giggle coming from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who had laughed; it was definitely Hisana's maid.

"Milord, indeed that is the rule, but it is over an hour since lunch should have been served, so I believe it is time to breech it..." an elderly woman suggested.

Without turning to face her, Byakuya simply commanded,

"Begin serving lunch"

The servants nodded before moving to the table with the various food items. He continued to stare out the window as the servants went about their duties. Normally, he wouldn't have done this, but maybe eating would calm him down for he was very angry at the moment.

After several minutes of eating in silence, the sounds of a carriage arriving was heard by everyone in the room. The elders and servants looked in their lord direction and surprisingly he hadn't removed his attention from his meal.

"Psst...Elnod...' Suki whispered harshly while passing him. The servant after hearing his name rolled his eyes before bowing to the elder and going to the table with the sake and other refreshments.

"What do you want now?" he whispered while pouring out some water from the jug.

"Hisana-san-" she began before he nudged her side.

"What did I do now" she enquired through gritted teeth,

"Do not use the Lady's name here, even though you are a close friend to her. Besides, Lord Kuchiki is furious about his wife lack of punctuality and leaving the premises"

"I have recognized that, but she is here and I being her personal maid need to attend to her" she replied while pouring warm sake into the cups.

"Fine, I will take care of here while you assist her, but you better hurry up, I don't know when our lord is going to explode..."

*****

"Lady Kuchiki, we have arrived' she heard the voice of a man say. Blinking a couple times, she hoisted herself into a seated position to peer through the window.

"Lunch is about to begin soon" she muttered quietly, before pulling out the black band out of her hair and scratching the spot.

"My lady, I am afraid you're mistaken, lunch began an hour ago" he replied while slightly pulling on the reins and successfully stopping the horses.

"Oh really, dear Suikotsu" she replied while yawning.

"Yes indeed my lady, surely you have told Lord Kuchiki of your departure" he continued while stepping out of the carriage and moving to open the door.

"An hour ago..." she thought while shaking her head of the drowsiness she still felt until it had disappeared,

The door flew open in an instant.

"Did you say an hour has passed" she stuttered out, eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes, I have Lady Kuchiki, why are you so frightened...., oh no, I am going to lose my job" the servant stuttered out before raking a hand through his fiery red hair.

"You will not lose your job , for this is my entire fault, I will explain to my husband tonight" she stated as he supported her out the carriage.

"Lady Kuchiki, you do _**not**_ know our lord" he answered before chuckling,

"I know he will be angry, but that doesn't give him reason to fire you" she replied a huge smile on her face as he led her to the door.

"I'll see to it that he doesn't involve you in this situation" she replied before hurrying down the hallway. The young coachman waited until she had disappeared around the corner before sighing loudly,

"Well, I better start packing"

*****

"Lady Kuchiki!" a familiar feminine voice shouted.

"Suki..." she muttered softly before smiling at the young girl coming to her. She watched as she stopped in front of her, hands firmly at her sides.

"What took you so long?" she enquired before continuing,

"Your husband is furious Hisana-san, do you know the _**shit**_ I had to put up with this afternoon"

"I assume it was quite horrible" she replied before smiling brightly.

"You think this is funny..." Suki exclaimed while grasping her wrist.

"Of course not, I just-"

"Oh come on Hisana-san, let me get you dressed" Suki interrupted while hauling her _**gently**_ down the hall.

*****

Where is she....?

The door opened suddenly interrupting his thoughts and in stepped Hisana in a white kimono decorated with a blue roses and a black obi, her hair was given a chance of the constrictions of hairpins and rubber bands, allowing her ebony tresses fall freely from her face to her waist. A part of him wanted to forget all she had done, but the other side badly wanted to reprimand her so he had no choice but to do so. He watched as she surveyed the room before taking a glass of water from the table and moving to sit....

Three seats away from him! He absolutely had no time for this _**bullshit.  
**_

_**Hisana's P.O.V**_

I moved slowly to the space between the elderly women, hoping, praying for a miracle that my husband-

"May I ask why you are going to sit there Hisana?" he enquired in an angry tone.

"My lord, I wish to sit here for lunch-"

"Hisana, your seat is here" he said in a commanding tone,

'My lord, it is quite far and I am very tired" she replied while signalling Suki to come with the huge blue cushion.

"Do you want me to put you at your seat..." he replied drily,

"No need my lord, my seat is right here" she replied coolly while facing him and to his horror, he watched as she took her seat between the women.

"Lady Kuchiki, you know-"Elder Maki began before he was silenced.

"Will you shut up" Byakuya stated while tapping his fingers on the table before continuing,

"You remind me of salt and pepper, those two ingredients have to be used everyday, just like you who insist that you must be involved in my problems, but listen well..., you're not my mother and you could never be my father, so can you please excuse your self from out of this..."

"Yes my lord" he replied before continuing his meal.

I simply smiled at the elder, and nearly laughed when he grimaced.

"Listen Hisana-"

"Lord Kuchiki, responsible spouses should take care of their 'problems' in secluded areas, instead of a dining room full of people. Therefore can you please stop behaving like-"

A glass broke in his direction and everyone looked up to see the pieces of glass dropping from his bloody hand.

"Suki, please get me another glass, it seems as if I was holding this one too tight" he replied coolly.

There was a brief moment of silence after the ordeal and Hisana had slowly removed her gaze from his and began watching the servants as they went about their duty and mouthed to each other.

"We are doomed" a red head to Elrod.

"We gonna die soon..." Elnod to Suki.

"Most definitely" she mouthed back.

Her mouth twitched slightly for a while as she tried her best not to laugh, but smiled brightly instead.

"Do you think it is funny to anger our lord, Lady Kuchiki" Elder Maki piped up. She removed her gaze from the servants to stare directly into cold blue ones.

"I didn't know it was a _**crime**_ to smile dear elder" she replied smiling brightly as ever. She watched as he looked at her protruding stomach for a few seconds before grimacing again- and man, wasn't it a sight to see. She glimpsed over at the sake cup to see if he had finished drinking its contents, and indeed he had.

'The time has finally arrived' she thought before taking out the green phial and placing it on the table.

There was something definitely wrong about today, she just couldn't stop smiling at everyone she met even it was her enemies, oh well, she thought, and at least it hasn't come to an end.

She watched the next elder, who was ranked second on her despised list, nudged Elder Maki to look up,

"Why are you bothering him, allow him to take his time, we do not want to rush this..." she replied while taking a bite from the steamed fish,

After hearing her voice the elder looked up to see the green phial on the table, she watched as he gasped before his jaw slackened a few moments later, she was surprised though, that she hadn't jumped out of his clothes.

"What is the use of that phial Hisana?"

She got up and fluffed her cushion out the cushion before settling comfortably on it.

"Lord Kuchiki, I do not know at the moment, perhaps we should ask elder Maki to inform us since he was the one who gave Suki to slip it into my tea everyday"

"My lord, I have never seen this phial before, maybe Lady Kuchiki's personal maid-"

"The Lady's who...!" Suki interrupted while dropping the utensils.

"Listen Elder, your time has come, please do not involve me in your shit, you have been given me instructions when she was alive 55 years and now you're planning to do it again, claiming that Lord Kuchiki bought it for her, you're really a heartless b-"

"Excuse Suki, I bought what-"

"Rare nightshades and anaesthetics mixed with a tiny dose of other ingredients which successfully hides all trace of its contents. The anaesthetics are responsible for numbing a part of the body, and the rare nightshades deteriorate the area. The ultimate goal of the contents in this emerald phial is to rot the soul until it cannot reincarnate" Hisana replied coolly.

"Well, it seems as if you have dug up the medicinal books in the library, Lady Kuchiki" Elnod said.

"No, I took an easier root..." she replied eyes scanning the row of fidgeting elders.

"It is already over Lady Kuchiki!" Elder Maki shouted.

"Indeed Elder since you have already drank _**my**_ tea", she replied before a smirk was planted on her face.

"Did you really think I would allow you to claim four lives elder, you must have been waiting for me to drink that tea so that you could begin toying with my life again" she continued before taking a sip of poison free tea.

"There is no cure for it I believe, so enjoy your life while you still can 'elder' because the older you are the more effective it is, so we can sit back and watch you waste away like I did the last-"

The servants at the right side of the huge dining room scampered off when they saw the dining table coming in their direction, and Lord Kuchiki standing with Senbonzakura unsheathed.

"Byakuya-sama, please do not do this" Hisana replied stepping into the way,

"Besides the blood wouldn't be suitable for our children" Hisana laughed nervously while tapping his shoulders.

"_**Our children**_..." he replied coldly before grasping her hands and taking them off his shoulders.

"Yes Byakuya-sama, our children..." she replied softly while looking into cold stormy eyes.

He walked pass here after.

"Elnod, I need all the elders in the meeting room now, Riya, please fetch Renji and Suki, bring Hisana to our room and make sure she doesn't _**leave**_ it" Byakuya commanded before shunpoing to the Sereitei.

****

"Hisana, just forget it, he was, after all, very furious that you went away without telling him" Suki said while rubbing her eyes and pressing her ears on Hisana's stomach.

"I am not going to sleep with him, I am leaving with you when he arrives-"

"Hisana-san, they moved!" Suki replied chirpily.

"I felt it Suki, because they are inside of me" Hisana replied flatly.

Suki looked up at Hisana's face and smiled when she saw that she was pouting.

"You're still mad at him..."

"Obviously"

"What are you going to name them...?"

"The boys were supposed to be Byakuya's job, but since he doesn't want them, I'll find some names-"

She was silenced as Suki placed her index finder on her lips.

"I hear footsteps" she whispered.

"Well, it is about time he got home" Hisana whispered back.

"Please don't do it Hisana-san..." she replied while getting off the cosy bed to stand in a corner. The door slid open and in stepped Lord Kuchiki in all his stubbornness.

"You may go to bed, Suki" he said after stepping in and taking off his scarf.

"Suki, can you please wait at the door" she heard Hisana say, she stopped at the door, gave a quick prayer to kami before stepping out and sliding the door to a shut.

"Why should she wait-"he began after he walked closer to where she stood.

'_**Slap'  
**_

He had frozen to the spot after the contact and he watched as she moved closer to him,

"You didn't see that coming did you Lord Kuchiki, I am leaving this house..." she said flatly before trying to move. He grasped her wrist right then.

"You will do no such thing..."

"Really, I didn't know that you own me..."

"Hisana, why do you call me Lord Kuchiki instead of Byakuya..."

"Because, you don't deserve it anymore"

"Hisana, this is completely ridiculous..."

"Lord Kuchiki, Suki is waiting on me, can I leave now..."

He looked to the door then back to her,

"Hisana, why are you doing these things to me, I have only had you for two days and I you have been more careless than you did in the past!"

"My pregnancy is not a disease Lord Kuchiki,

"I never said it was, but you need to be more careful, you cannot just jump in the carriage without telling me anything Hisana, also your current weight is putting a lot of pressure on your body which means you shouldn't be walking a lot."

"Why are you telling me this Lord Kuchiki, it is not that you care for these children since you claim that they are not yours"

"Hisana, whatever I said in the dining room had no underlining meaning to it"

"Do you think I was born yesterday Lord Kuchiki...?" She shoved her hand into the pocket of her kimono and took out the white phial.

"This is the cure, Mayuri-sama gave it to me, do as you wish with it for I cannot believe you lied to me over foolishness. It is obvious now that you don't want to see me this way. You haven't kissed me or show me any affection since yesterday and now you want to lie to me and command me like some mangde dog! I am sick of this..." she said while walking past him.

"I will leave your mansion after I give birth Lord Kuchiki, so I would advise you to find your heirs somewhere else"

Sliding the door opened, she step out and left with Suki leaving a confused Byakuya to sleep alone _**again.**_

****

I wrote this chapter over three times, the last one being the best but, unfortunately I lost part of the info. So instead of rocking my brains, I decided to post this or else the third chapter would never go up:(

Chapter 4 will be up by tomorrow night or the following morning since the difficult part of the story is completed, please notify me of my mistakes.

N.B: Saya and Suki is the same person, but I was mixing up the names.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bringing Home Babies**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. However the plot is mine.

Well, this is the ending of my first story and I must say that I am proud of the way it turned out. The reviews I have gotten have helped me a lot thanks to some of their praise and motivation.

I hope that the anonymous reviewer question will be answered, if not I will answer it in a review:)

*****

Rukia would definitely notice that something was off, but unfortunately he couldn't find another way to break the information to her. Then again it was not his fault entirely, her 'nii-sama' had stated, well more like threatened him not to tell her about Hisana's revival.

The pompous ass...

Now he was sitting staring at the ceiling to provide the answers to his questions,

"Yo Ichigo!,why didn't you tell her earlier you pineapple head?" Kon shouted to him from across the bed before running and jumping on his head.

"You know Rukia will be very angry Ichigo" he continued while hitting him in the head with his paw. Ichigo shook his head for a second before grabbing him by the tail and shaking the hell out of him.

"Ichigo I am sorry, please put me down!" he wailed at the torture he was receiving.

"Why..., I feel like playing with ya, can I tear these paws off?" he crooned at the lion before tugging at the paw harshly.

"Please Ichigo, I will never disturb you again, please don't take my paw off!" Kon whined. Ichigo stopped tugging and face the lion; if he could gulp then he would have done it when he stared at him. Sighing loudly, Ichigo simply tossed the annoying lion on the bed before grabbing a pillow and lying on it.

"Why didn't you tell her earlier Ichigo, it has been two months since you did that mission..." Kon asked a few minutes after.

"Her honourable brother..." Ichigo began before rolling his eyes, "threatened me not to tell her" he finished before getting up and taking his chemistry text from his bag.

"Why...?" Kon enquired moving closer to Ichigo as he sat back on the bed.

"Hisana was pregnant when we found her and aumm..., well, we can safely say they're not his and...I think you can figure out the rest" he finished while opening the text to separation techniques. He watched as Kon jaw slackened and his jaw dropped. He sighed softly before turning away from him.

"Ichigo..." he began softly before shouting, "Please don't tell Rukia, I don't want to sleep alone in this room!" he pleaded before grabbing his shirt.

"What are you talking about-"

"I don't want you to die Ichigo!" he whined.

"I kicked his ass already Kon" he stated lamely before smirking.

"But he underestimated you back then Ichigo-"

"Whatever Kon, I am trying to study here" he interrupted and Kon sat back on his hind legs for a while.

"What's the sense Ichigo, you still fail your tests" Kon stated nonchalantly after a few minutes.

The book fell and he grabbed him by the neck squeezing tightly.

"I am going to rip you apart, you little pest..." Ichigo stated with an evil glare.

"Rukia!!! Help me please" Kon pleaded as Ichigo tied him with a small rope.

"First, I will cut those paws off, and then I'll burn-"

_**Wamm...**_

"What the hell did you do that for Rukia?" he shouted before rubbing the bump on his head.

"I need answers to these three questions Ichigo!" Rukia sneered before tossing Kon into the wall.

"Why were you taking about nii-sama, how is death involved and what are you hiding from me?" she enquired while grabbing his shirt and wringing it.

"How long have you been listening?" he laughed nervously before gulping.

"Ever since Kon shouted 'don't tell Rukia Ichigo" she repeated.

"Thanks for helping Kon" Ichigo mumbled angrily, he watched as the lion laughed nervously before running to take cover under his pillows.

"Well..." she began a few minutes later after staring into brown eyes.

"Rukia, you have to promise me that you will not get angry after I give you the info..."

Rukia immediately loosen her grip on his shirt and stared back with an arched brow,

"What will happen if I do" she replied while rolling her eyes,

"Your brother might kill me for it..."

Her eyes shot back to him immediately,

"Has something happened to my 'nii-sama', where is he, how is he doing-"

"Calm down Rukia, your brother is fine..."

"Then what is it then?" she asked with pleading eyes.

'How the hell am I going to break this to her...' he thought before an idea popped up,

He got up from the bed and went to the chest and pulled out the drawer, anxiously searching for an item until he came across it,

"What are you doing Ichigo and where are you going?" she asked as she watched him moved to the door with a set of keys in his hand. He opened the door and laughed nervously as he slipped outside,

"Your sister is alive..."

Her eyes widen until they looked as if they would fall out of the socket, before he slammed the door.

It flung opened again.

"And she _**was**_ pregnant..."

He finished before running like a bat out of hell for the bathroom, the keys tucked firmly in his pocket.

"_**Ichigo!!!!"**_

*****

Another blood curling screech shook the mansion walls, he held unto the window ledge tightly until his knuckles were white from the pressure. This seems as if it was the only method he could use to keep his fear in check now that she was in labour.

"_She is very stressed Lord Kuchiki, her distress level is too high for a mother to be in two weeks, what have __**you **__done to her...'_

Those words seemed to gnaw at his soul each time he remembered them, Unohana, although she didn't seem judgemental, her tone definitely brought out that she blamed him for her condition.

And he really was the cause of all this, he thought ruefully before moving to sit in the chair and rubbing his brow. She was pregnant after all, Unohana had said when she chastised him, and pregnant women often had emotional problems.

Those two words had hurt more than he wanted to, and unfortunately he couldn't take them away. Everything had ended up for the worst since the past two months, first the elders and now Hisana avoided him completely.

"_She has lost weight instead of gaining Lord Kuchiki, and she looks a lot paler..." Unohana said as she examined Hisana._

_I simply sat and watched the process coolly, even though on the inside I felt as if I would crumble soon._

_Sighing at the obvious bad situation, she simply stopped her ministrations and whispered softly for me to join her outside._

_Once we were outside of hearing reach she enquired, _

"_Something is going on at your house that I don't like Lord Kuchiki, and I don't have to live there to know that you and Hisana have fallen out, so what is going on, have you made attempts to mend what is about to be broken?"_

_I looked in the older woman's eyes as she pried into my personal affairs, but judging from the way the doctor glared at him, he knew it was an order more than a question he had a choice to answer._

"_She refuses to forgive an action I did the day the elders were reprimanded..."_

"_And what is that Lord Kuchiki?"_

"_I wish not to speak of it, Ms Retsu..." he answered before walking past her._

"_I take it that you have said something about the children Lord Kuchiki..." _

_He stooped in his tracks._

"_I never thought you to be like this Lord Kuchiki, it is obvious that you only wish Hisana was here with __**herself**_ _alone, but the good thing about it is that your years of longing is now over, so why don't you just bear with her and the children and live happily-"_

"_There is no such thing as happily ever after, Ms Retsu, such fairy tales are for the simple minded-" he bit out bitterly before he was interrupted._

"_Lord Kuchiki, happily ever after can be taken two ways, for a simple-minded person such as yourself who believes in the one where spouses live forever without problems or the optimistic spouse who believes that their marriage will last through the bad and good times, through health and sickness and for rich or for poor__**. That**__ is happily ever after that I speak of"_

_He turned after the explanation to face her with doleful eyes._

"_I have tried so hard to make her forgive me and yet she refuses-"_

"_**Then try again"**_

Another scream was heard before the wailing of newborn babies. Harsh whispers were heard as the servants passed the door, completely unaware that their Lord was in the room.

"Will he accept them..." a feminine voice said.

"He doesn't have to; the Lady said she would leave the day they were born"

An 'oh' was heard from the rest of the group and Byakuya clenched the silver bands in his pocket.

_He would definitely keep on trying._

*****

"There...there..." Unohana said as she hushed the wailing baby boy. She dragged herself to the armchair and sat down with him, trying to pacify him but to no avail.

"Bring him, Captain..." an exhausted Hisana choked out,

"Hisana, you should get some sleep-" she began, but the wailing grew louder.

"Just bring him to me..." she continued softly. Nodding her head, Unohana walked to the bed and gave her the crying baby. She watched as she pulled away her kimono just enough to show the areola of her breast. The baby quietens after a while before his mouth found her nipple and began sucking eagerly.

"I know you're a first time mother, but you seem to have experience with infants..." Unohana said as Hisana fixed the baby in a more comfortable position.

"I frequent the mansion's library..." she replied softly as she held the baby with care.

Unohana smiled before getting up to stand where Hisana laid, the baby breathing slowed down to an even intake of the oxygen.

"You have read a lot" she whispered softly as Hisana brushed the dark hair of the boy. Unohana then took the bundle of joy and placed him beside his sleeping siblings.

"They resemble _**him**_ more than I thought they would..." Hisana said softly before falling asleep. Unohana sighed loudly before covering her with the blanket.

"That they do, Lady Kuchiki" she whispered softly before turning off the lights and stepping out the room.

*****

Unohana arrived at the fourth division barracks several minutes, everyone looking at her for answers but she simply ignored them. She would not reveal anything about Lord Kuchiki's sons until he saw the DNA results and signed the birth certificate that she was about to prepare.

She walked down the hallway to her office and stopped a few minutes later when she found an anxious Isane waiting at the shoji door.

"Lieutenant..." she began.

Isane looked at her Captain before bowing and sliding the door open. Muttering a thank you to Isane, Unohana stepped in the office and took her seat behind the desk. Isane slid the door shut after she had stepped in and followed her to the desk with the papers.

"Captain, I have received the birth certificates from Saya and also the results from lieutenant Nemu" she stated before handing Unohana the file containing the papers.

"What are the results?" she asked with a small smile as she opened the file and began writing the information on the birth certificates.

"Surprisingly Captain, Lord Kuchiki is the father of Lady Kuchiki's newborns..." Isane replied softly before telling the captain all the information about the infants.

"Lieutenant, I want you to deliver this file to Captain Kuchiki, tell him that he should place his signature on the three certificates and return them to me after, since his wife hasn't signed yet. Also lieutenant, it is imperative that he sees the DNA results first before he signs" Unohana said before signing her signature where the deliverer should be.

Nodding, Isane took the file from the Captain and headed through the door before flash stepping to the six division barracks.

*****

An ebony haired woman shunpoed down the streets of Sereitei with a spiky blond haired in tow, who was currently yelling obscenities at her and was also warning her to be careful, but somehow she couldn't slow down. The urgency to see this woman who had spent her dying years to find her, pushed her small body to speeds she didn't know she possess.

She was delighted that she was going to see the woman her brother had married, but also furious at the fact that he didn't want her to know. When the hell was he going to tell her anyway, she thought angrily as she turned a sharp corner suddenly and earned at wince from her boyfriend. He, who had told her so much of this woman, had refused to let her know of her revival until, according to Ichigo, an appointed time. Well, the time has come she muttered angrily as the six division came into sight.

The time has finally arrived.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I need to see your captain" Isane said as she saw him leave his room.

"I am sorry Isane, but the Captain is not feeling well right now and wishes not to be disturb by anyone, including my self" Renji stated before looking at the file in her hand.

"I supposed that is for him to see" he continued.

"My Captain says that this is imperative and he should see it no-" Isane began before she was interrupted by the sounds of screams and shouts.

"What the he-" Renji began before he saw a raging Rukia coming down the hall with Ichigo in tow.

"Renji, please don't let her past, use force if necessary!" Ichigo bellowed as he tried to stop Rukia from getting closer.

Her reiatsu was flaring higher with every step she took and to his surprise he couldn't even move. He glimpsed Isane who was now on her knees due to the force of the spiritual pressure.

"Yo Renji, why are you just standing there, release your zapakutou you ass!" Ichigo shouted again.

"I would if I could, you knucklehead-" he bellowed back.

"You useless piece of-" Ichigo began before he was silence with an all too familiar tone.

"Why is there shouting in my division Abarai..." Byakuya muttered as he stepped out of the room.

Rukia's reiatsu calmed then, before she spat at him,

"Where is she?"

He turned to face her with a surprised look on his face,

"Excuse me Rukia-"

"Brother, where is my sister?" she interrupted with a dangerous tone.

"Your insolence Rukia is to be looked upon-"

"My insolence..." she repeated with an incredulous tone to her voice.

"Brother, you have the gall to not tell me of my sister and then you want to curse me of my insolence, now seriously brother, what would you have me think if I had done this to you..."

"There was a lot going on-"

"It as been two months now brother, why keep her from me for so long..." she said before catching her breath and continuing,

"What if I got pregnant for Ichigo and never told you, and then you came down to the living world and saw me with a huge stomach in front of me... what would have done brother...?"

"..."

"You cannot answer it can you, because I know that you have either killed Ichigo..."

Ichigo winced when his eyes met with cold grey ones,

"Or have me abort the child-"

"Sorry to interrupt Rukia, but Lord Kuchiki should see this first" Isane said while giving him the file.

They watched as he opened the file quickly and began reading its contents, before watching the papers fall to the ground and he was gone.

Rukia quickly rushed to where he stood and began taking up the papers and soon the rest began helping too, until her eyes caught sight of a paper mark DNA results and she began reading aloud, successfully stopping the rest from moving.

"_Lord Kuchiki, Hisana had requested a DNA test to be taken after she had given birth, and so it was done with the hair she received from your hairdresser. I must congratulate you that you are the father of the three boys, Shinnoumaru, Byakuya and Kenshin Kuchiki born on January 1__st__, 2000._

_P.S Ms Shiounin will be very proud to know that the boys were born on her birthday._

_Yours truly,_

_Unohana Retsu_

Everyone except Isane looked at each other surprised before shunpoing to the Kuchiki mansion leaving a startled Isane behind.

*****

His heart thumped heavily in his chest as he walked briskly down the hallway of his mansion.

Hisana had been correct all this time, they were his...

The realization that he was a father now sprung an emotion indescribable to him, yet his chest felt like a watermelon was growing rapidly inside when he thought about her...

She was going to leave him and this was his last chance to fix their relationship, he thought as he turned a corner and soon the birthing room came into sight and a lumped formed into his throat when he saw her standing in the hallway with her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Hisana..." he spoke softly and watched her startled form turn to face him with a sad smile.

"So... you are here to see me off" she replied softly and he didn't take him several seconds to realize that she was indeed a beautiful gift that came to him to relinquish his miserable and lonely life.

All I need to do his hold her and then maybe...

"I had no intention Hisana..." he replied moving closer to her.

"Well, you have gotten the results I supposed" she answered without looking at him,

He moved closer...

"Maybe that's why you here Byakuya-sama, to change-"

Her words were silenced as his lips brushed lightly against hers innocently, before it got more intense and both was lost trying to fulfil this one kiss that seemed to slowly begin to mend what is broken, but soon they parted for oxygen, each panting loudly,

"Are you planning to seduce me Lord Kuchiki" she said between pants while resting her hands on his shoulders trying to steady her self.

His eyes narrowed at her slightly before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her hazy blue eyes looking up into his grey ones.

"If that is what I have to do to make you stay a little longer my beloved, then I will..." he replied before attacking her mouth and proceeded to draw her inside.

She stopped at the door suddenly and parted,

"I have just had three babies Byakuya-sama, we can't go as far as you which to" she said as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Then we'll go as far as we can..." he answered before pulling her in the room next to their children.

*****

Three hyperactive four year olds placed their ears against their mother's stomach waiting for the inevitable.

"It moved mama, it moved!" they shouted happily a few minutes later before removing their ears from her stomach.

"Yes children, they moved, mother felt it" she replied softly to them knowing fully that they didn't understand everything.

"Mama, when will we see our little sister" Kenshin asked while rubbing her tummy.

"Two months, little one" she replied rubbing the last of the pack's back.

"Why can't she hurry up?" Junior asked innocently while looking up into her face.

"She needs time Byakuya to develop strong bones and muscles, would you want her to be sickly when she comes out..." she asked.

"No mama, I wish it not..." he replied while moving to lie on her stomach.

"Mother, what do you plan on naming her" Shinnoumaru chimed in.

"Well, I named you all, so your father will have the privilege of giving the name, but I think it is Sakura" she replied.

Shinnoumaru nodded before getting up to play with his blue ball, and leaving his brothers to lie under the Cherry Blossom tree with their mother. They were in the gardens relaxing and watching the birds as they flew by, each chatting and laughing before the boys got up to play again with each other.

They were so identical that Hisana had no choice but to marked them by giving them different hairstyles. Kenshin hair was in a high ponytail and had small bangs covering half his forehead, Junior wore his hair just like his father's and Shinnoumaru had longer bangs that covered his entire forehead and the rest flowed graciously behind him.

She watched as the three throw the ball to each other both laughing and smiling in glee before they stopped and looked towards the gate. Realizing that _**they**_ were coming she tried helplessly to stop them from repeating the same thing they had been scolded about yesterday.

"Do not shunpo-" she began but the three bolted around the corner and she had just to wait a few minutes before,

_**CRASH...**_

Soon her husband came into sight, two on his arms and one around his neck all smiling brightly at him before they jumped off I ran towards the group behind him.

"Good afternoon anata, I see you were tied up a while ago" she said as he approached her and took his seat behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That I was..." he replied softly before kissing her on the cheek. He heard the_** boy**_ screaming in pain several minutes after.

"Ouch! Kenshin stop tugging my hair, go beat Kon or something of the sort" he whined as the little boy stopped and proceeded to Kon who ran like a mad rhino when he saw him approaching.

"Good boy!!" Rukia clapped as Byakuya wrote the word 'horrendous' on the piece of paper.

"Ready, set, go!" Yoruichi said before Shinnoumaru took off and soon she followed behind him trying to catch the speedy one.

"Shinnoumaru is definitely the star of the pack..." Hisana said as she watched Yoruichi finally caught up to him and pulled him to her bosom, him laughing madly at the time.

"Yes he is remarkably Hisana..." Byakuya replied as he watch him shunpo off again with Yoruichi running after him.

"They are one of a kind Byakuya-sama, they all have different personalities yet it completes them" she said while leaning back more on his chest.

"I never thought fatherhood would have brought me so much... I still cannot find the words to describe it..."  
"Joy, delight, contentment, that what it brings me Byakuya-sama..."

"Satisfaction, happiness, bliss, just some to begin with..."

"Well at least we have more coming; I don't think Sakura will be able to manage these attentive brothers she will have..."

"Kenshin, don't do that!" Byakuya shouted as he watched Kenshin trying to rip out the bear's paw.

"Sorry papa..." he replied dropping Kon to the ground.

"He is the destructive one" Hisana said before laughing.

"Junior is the miserable one" he stated as he watched Rukia reprimanding him.

"Shinnoumaru is clearly the leader"

"That he is..."

His heirs were here, after five long decades they had finally arrived. The elders had destroyed him, but he was sympathetic when he saw Elder Maki dying and had decided to give Unohana the phial, saying that at least he could find out some answers from him.

_All in all, he had a family and the 29__th__ heir of the Kuchiki clan..._

_His Shinnoumaru..._

_The Perfect Imperial Prince._

*****

Finally I have finished my first story on . Yep, this is the one. Thank you for reviewing my story; it was a pleasure writing this fiction and I hope you have enjoyed this sweet happy ending, which I am a sucker of.

Please inform me of any grammatical errors so that I may fix them.

P.S I found the name Shinnoumaru from Ravyn Syke's drabble and I give her credit for finding such a wonderful name:)


End file.
